The newlyweds, Honeymoon and Christmas celebration
by Spike-1983
Summary: Denny and Alan enjoying being newlyweds and getting special gifts for each other.


Boston Legal

Pairing: Denny/Alan

Title: Denny and Alan enjoying being newlyweds. And getting special gifts for each other.

Chapters: 3

Rating: PG

**Chapter 1: Newlyweds**

A beautiful night in Boston. And what makes it perfect is having the man I love in my arms. Denny Crane my best friend and now my husband. With a whole hearted smile I am happy and content, with knowing that he now has a chance to live a better life with this drug. As I am off in my own thoughts and did not feel Denny's hand reach my cheek and him trying to get my attention. Finally, I hear him say, "Penny for your thoughts." I say, "I was thinking how just two days ago I was hoping that we could convince the Supreme Court to give you the drug. And know you have it, and also how can that be topped. Well it was by me marrying the man I love and seeing him happy again. And seeing you smile again."

Now Alan looks Denny and he is glued on Alan's face. Denny starts to say, "Well, I know that I never saw myself as a person who deserves such a friend as I have in you, but you not only my best friend you also love me. And now you are my husband. To tell you the truth, it is not only the money I wanted you to marry me for. I truly wanted to marry you because, you are the man I love." Alan faced Denny and said, " I knew that when I said I would marry you. Because, I love you to much for this marriage to be purely about money." Denny comes up to and hugs me and says, " Let's go home and have our proper wedding night." Alan says, " Okay lets go, one more thing we did not get our wedding kiss, we got our wedding dance now we should kiss.: Denny comes up and says, " We only get one wedding kiss let's make it count." They came up to each other close enough to touch looked at each other in the eyes and said in unison, " I love you" and leaned in and had their wedding kiss and only stopped when one of them needed air. Alan said, " Okay now I am ready for our wedding night." Denny replies, "let's go home." As they head out of the building a promising future is in the air for them both.

**Chapter 2: Christmas is coming**

Both Denny and Alan were happy to be together know whatever the future held they will face it together. Now as the deadline of Denny's last Day at Chang, Poole and Schmidt came closer. Alan told Denny he is going to walk right along side Denny. And Denny encouraged Alan to start his Legal Aid Firm. So with some back and forth ideas they now have a future for Alan after Chang, Poole and Schmidt.

Alan was in his office working on finishing up case work before he leaves the firm. Giving clients referrals to other attorneys. Then while taking a break he was looking through wedding pictures, to find the perfect one to give Denny for Christmas. Also he was doing some searching for the perfect honeymoon getaway for Denny and me after January 1st. He is choosing between Cancun, Mexico and Hawaii. Finally he booked a honeymoon at a resort in Cancun, Mexico. And he found the perfect wedding picture and now he needs to find the perfect frame. He will do that before Christmas. Only two days left till Christmas.

Denny is working on cleaning out his office slowly. I have till January 1st so no rush. He works for an hour longer, then he has a special trip to make. Have to go and get Alan's Christmas gift. He looks around his office decides okay best time to go shopping is now. Grabs his coat and head out the building. I made it two blocks away from the office when I saw a Jewelry store. I walked in and went to the jeweler because, I know what I wanted. The jeweler asked, "may I help you?" I replied, " Yes, I am looking for a gold male wedding band." The jeweler said, " Okay over here they vary in price, here are the most expensive, and here are the more reasonable priced bands." I looked them over and saw one pure gold and said that is the one. Denny pointed to the ring he wanted, and asked, " Do you engrave here?" Jeweler said, " Yes done in a hour, for extra price." Denny said, " No problem, I want December 8, 2008 engraved on the back of it." Jeweler nodded and went to do the engraving. Denny wnt to sit and wait. While he was waiting his cell phone went off. It was Alan calling to see where he was. Denny said, " I am out doing a favor for Santa." Alan ask, " Who is the gift for?" Hoping it is for him. Denny replied, " I only have to say it is for someone Santa know I love." Alan said, " okay then it is for me." with a smile on Alan's face. Denny said, " Maybe or maybe not." Alan responds, " You are such a kidder." Denny said, " I know that is why you love me." Alan replied, " yes it is ." Jeweler came out and Denny nodded. And said to Alan, " got to go pick the gift up." Alan said, "Okay see you later on the balcony. Love you." Denny replied, " love you to." Hung up the phone and went to the counter to see the ring. It was perfect. Denny asked, " can you please wrap it for me?" Jeweler nodded and passed it to another worker while she wrapped it. The jeweler went to the cash register and Denny followed to pay for the ring. After everything cleared he picked up his purchase and made his way back to the office. Now trying to figure a way to keep it hidden from Alan till he can put under the tree at home tonight will be a challenge. The next two days till Christmas will be fun. Alan wondering what I got him. For Alan and Denny the curiosity of what each other gifts are now begins.

**Chapter 3: It is finally Christmas**

Last two day have been filled with Christmas parties. And also Denny and Alan trying to get each other to spill the beans on what they got each other. They have had no luck. Still a surprise, will have to wait till after dinner tonight as it is Christmas day.

As the office decided to have their Christmas Party during the afternoon on Christmas Day. Denny and I decided to exchange gifts after dinner tonight. Yesterday Alan found the perfect frame for his picture for Denny. And the tickets and final arrangements for their honeymoon came in the mail, so all is wrapped an under the tree. Denny finished checking on the Christmas dinner plans yesterday. So all is perfect for tonight.

The office party well considering it is Denny's and Alan's final one. Some tears were shed and gifts exchanged. Finally they made it back home changed into comfy clothes. As final dinner preparations got done. They sad down and ate and talk abut their wedding day and also more thoughts on Alan's Legal Aid Firm. Once they were done they decided to get a night cap in the living room.

They were sitting on the couch sipping their scotch looking at the tree. Not even knowing their left hands were entwined together. Denny said, " Okay now it the time for the gifts." Denny went to the tree got all the gifts and placed them on the coffee table. Denny asked, "Who first?" Alan said, " I would like to give you my gifts first." Denny replied, " Sounds good." Alan placed his two gifts in Denny lap and said, " This one first." Pointing tot eh picture gift. When Denny opened the gift and saw it was a picture from their wedding he gave Alan a kiss and said, "Thank you it is perfect it is going on the mantle." Alan said, " Now this one." Denny opened it and saw two tickets to Cancun, Mexico. Denny looked at Alan and was asking why. Alan said, " it is our honeymoon getaway. We leave January 1st, Merry Christmas."

Now Denny got his gift for Alan and put on his lap and said, "Okay open it." Once Alan finished opening it he saw was inside he could help hold back tears. Denny came and put the right so Alan could read the engraving. And said, "This is a belated wedding gift to the man I love, and so you remember our wedding anniversary it is on the ring." The Denny placed the ring on Alan's finger. Then they both gave each other a kiss of thanks. Alan said, "Merry Christmas Denny I am glad I married you and I love you." Denny said, " Merry Christmas and I love you to and I am a happy man to have you as my husband and life partner." With that they kissed like they did for their wedding kiss, which now as leading them with out words tot the bedroom. For Alan and Denny this is the happiest Christmas because they have each other.

Review Please, if you all like this I might put this on . Let me know.

Spike-1983


End file.
